Spring Fling
by RobinKent
Summary: This is the fourth and final seasonal one-shot of Tim/Kon/Bart. This is for mature audeinces only! Tim Drake - Robin (Red Robin), Conner Kent (Superboy), and Bart Allen (Impulse.)
It was Spring, a time of renewal, rebirth, and a bright sense of life, love, and livelihood. Bart had been asked by several fraternities to pledge during the season, but he wasn't much of a joiner. He already belonged to the best club that none of the guys would ever know. The Young Justice Team was well known, but he had managed to keep his involvement a secret in the complicated social world of college. To them, he was just Bart Allen. So, he opted for the family camping trip that his dearest friends, Tim and Kon, had been hoping for. They both wanted to get away from the city that held so much responsibility for them and enjoy the fresh air, and bright green trees, the swimming in crystal mountain lakes and the general sense of freedom and openness and anonymity. But, of course… Bart took it a little further.

The speedster really took to the camping experience, and since the weather was warm and breezy he didn't wear much more than his little green bathing suit and short suede boots most of the time. Maybe he had watched Lord of the Rings too many times and just thought that an elf shouldn't be as dressed as Legolas was. But, whatever the reason, he was making up for it. But, given the circumstances, since he didn't wear much at all in the bright and blooming spring forest, he wore even less when he went to the small clear lake to swim. And by less… that means nothing.

Tim and Kon had just tidied up from fixing their breakfast of sausage and eggs. And decided to go to the lake's side for a rest on the meadow. The bright green grass and warm sunshine was so welcoming. But Bart was already there just splashing and playing to his heart's delight and when he saw his dearest friends he called out:

"Tim!... Kon!... the water's not cold at all. Come in and play!" and he splashed about with a giggle.

Well, Kon noticed that the water couldn't possibly be chilly. There's no way that the young speedster could be the way he was in colder water… and he was shameless about it.

"Bart, come on out for a bit. Don't catch a cold or pneumonia!" Tim called out from the lake's edge.

"But Timmy… you know I don't get sick. The water's nice."

"I brought snacks and Coke kiddo!" Kon calls out.

Tim and Kon had planned on a day of swimming as well and had changed into their bathing suits. Kon wore a very sexy midnight blue box-cut suit and the spandex hugged every curve of his body and more. Tim's suit was a barely loose green speedo that gave ample room for his business, but hugged his waist and firm butt beautifully.

"Okay!" Bart said brightly as he splashed out of the crystal clear waters in his birthday suit. The speedster lad wasn't completely erect, but the sense of freedom and privacy and love of the outdoors gave him a sense of "who the hell cares?" and he was definitely feeling his oats.

Kon opened the basket he brought and pulled out some sodas and a sealed bowl of fruit and berries. He poured them each a Zesti Cola and leaned back on the blanket Tim has spread to just soak up the sun… something that the Kryptonian clone did quite well. Tim had just popped into the water to cool off and smooth his short spiked hair back. Bart came right out of the water with him and he sauntered over to the blanket on the meadow and plopped right down onto the blanket next to Kon, then leaned across him to get a strawberry from the bowl. But as he did his meaty flopping member wiggled almost right in Kon's face as he did. It's not like he was trying to be naughty, but he just didn't care and he bit into the big juicy berry with a giggle while still leaning over his Kryptonian friend. Kon couldn't help himself… the speedster's cock was just a bit meaty, the kind where the foreskin pulls back and you get the beautiful bright pink head just waiting for attention. So… he gave it a quick lick, since it was in his face.

"Quit it Kon." Bart says playfully.

"Quit what?" Kon answers with a question.

"I was just trying to get a berry, silly guy." The slim speedster answers playfully. Though off-duty he usually acted like an impish, horny gay-boi, the other two knew he was nothing of the sort. He was strong, courageous, and powerful. But today was one of those times when he could leave those responsibilities aside and just be a horny, impish gay-boi.

"Guys, play nice." Tim says with a laugh as he lays down on the blanket next to Kon to get some sun, and ends off with half of Bart on him as well. But the way he was laying across them eating berries, his little round butt was right in Tim's face. He couldn't help himself… he really couldn't. He leaned down and gave the young speedster a playful nip right on his left butt cheek.

"You two are being naughty!" Bart jokingly cautions his friends.

"You're the one running around naked." Kon tells him admiring the speedsters slim and defined body.

"Yeah, I think you're right Kon. Very naughty." Tim says giving the speedster a light smack on his tight, round and cute little butt.

"Hey! What's wrong with that? I'm just wanted to get a little sun and swim in the buff?

"Don't play innocent. Just a moment ago you were flopping with ikn Kon's face and had your butt in mine.? Time playfully explains with a laugh.

"So?"

"At least I have the decency to wear a swimsuit."

"You call that decency Tim? You're trying to pretend you're not getting a stiffy in that little green spandex thing. Then, you bit my butt. So… deal with it."

"But when Bart said "deal with it." What he really meant was "DEAL" with it. But Kon got the hint first and leaned over and slurped Bart's half-hard cock right into his mouth… which was suddenly not half-hard anymore.

"Oh Kon!" The small speedster moaned. He was completely naked in the open air of their camp site, and felt completely vulnerable… just the way he wanted… until another sensation added to Kon sucking his rock-hard shaft.

Tim leaned over and tried to ignore his own growing cock and ran his wet tongue between Bart's supple butt-cheeks. What had started as Bart's bravado ended in a twinkish little squeak of pleasure as Kon sucked his cock while Tim licked his smooth pink little hole… preparing it. In no time at all, the speedster lad, who hadn't been dressed in the first place, was getting double dipped while Kon sucked his smooth pretty cock and Tim tongued his smooth tight little ass.

Now, Bart was a tease, but he wasn't expecting all this. Maybe a bit of play coming back at him, but he was getting worked pretty good.

"Guys… you don't… have to…. Okay yeah… do that…" and that ended with a squeak. But else did he think was going to happen? He had that tight thin body full of corded muscles that every guy between 13 and 30 wanted and every girl adored (and the guys too, if you really knew) and a good looking shaft of meat that wasn't too big, but big enough to be an adventure. But he had the humor and laughter that told you if you were lucky enough to get his attention you would have a hell of a good time. But in this wonderful little family of three, it was hardly that complicated. They loved each other and loved pleasing each other… so Tim and Kon really loved on Bart in a pleasing way.

They already spoiled the guy rotten, but now they gave him something honest money couldn't buy. Kon wrapped his strong but smooth fingers around Bart's shaft and stroked him while he swallowed Bart's smooth shaft right down to the base and he drank in the scent of Bart's natural fun and playful scent. Artemis had once asked what he looked like naked. Tim and Kon played stupid, but made the statement that with all the electric-like power if the Speedforce, he was probably pretty smooth skinned without body hair. Not that she wanted to be with him. She kinda knew better, but like Raven was sometimes fascinated with Beastboy… curiosity.

But that scent on smooth, clean, good-natured speedster filled Kon's nostrils while he continued to slurp on the speedster, and he started to taste the flavor of salty gunny-bears. The saltiness of his pre-cum and the sweet candy-like flavor of his body.

Tim couldn't stop himself from where he was at. Bart's sweet little rosebud was scented by his favorite citrus soap, the clean natural lake water, and his playful good nature.

Bart simply laid there for a moment in the grass of the meadow, the picnic blanket having been kicked aside in the ruckus. His two handsome best friends worked him over and he didn't know how long he could hold out being surprised like this. But he felt Tim and more importantly his tongue, pull away. But his moment of loss was only brief. His now very wet and loosed little butt was ripe for what came next as Tim gently pressed the head of his own cock against the lad's tight little ass. Tim had an awkward moment as he worked his feet to discard his little green bathing suit, but in no time, was as naked as Bart in the grass and clover. The whole time the ultimate speedster never left off his deep attention on Kon's cock, his cute face and moist lips sliding up and down on his substantial shaft, getting wetter and slipperier by the moment.

"Yeah sweetie… give him what he wants." Kon said gaspingly as Bart expertly sucked his cock. "You want Timmy to do it?" Kon asked the guy who's face was buried in his crotch as his round little bubble-butt wiggled slightly.

Tim didn't need another cue. His hard shaft was already pressed against the speedster-lad's tight little ass… but with that invitation, he slid in slowly and gently. For the first time since Bart had reached for a strawberry he made that sound as one of his best friends slid deep into him and nudged that sweet spot that all guys hope their lovers find.

"Uhhh… ohhhh…. Timmy!" Bart moaned around the hardness of Kon's shaft in his mouth. Tim rhythmically slid in and out of the speedster with all the expert attention that the young vigilante gave any endeavor. But this wasn't an endeavor. He really wanted to please the young man. After a couple minutes, he had to stop himself. Bart showed no signs of letting up and any longer he would be unable to hold back. But now he was ready and wanting Kon's bigger cock, so Tim and Kon traded places and the short young vigilante slid his still hard shaft right into Bart's mouth… then went for a better option.

Bart had been on all fours since he had crawled across the blanket and Kon's lap for that strawberry… but Tim now pulled away and slid under the lad and they sixty-nined, sucking each other's cock. But from his position Tim could watch as Kon gently but expertly slid his thick cock in and out of Bart. Tim could feel when Kon hit that sweet spot every time Bart's cock stiffened that last little bit. But he knew it was close when Kon ground a little deeper into their friend and Bart's moans became more desperate. Then suddenly, the speedster lad's slid drip of precum became a deluge of sweet cum in Tim's mouth as Kon ground deep into the lad and filled him with every drop he had. Sweet and smooth and creamy… for a moment Tim felt like it was the sweetest nectar ever, even though he was slightly envious of Kon at that moment. But Bart wasn't done just yet. An advantage he had to being the fastest guy alive was his ability to keep going. Tim pulled out of the lad, and some of his warm cum oozed out of his warm pink hole, and Time slid right in, using his boyfriend's cum as lube.

"Oh… yeah… do it! I want you both in me!" Bart gasped playfully while Tim slide into him. He was already primed after Bart sucked him so expertly, but now he slid in and out of the lad's hard little body feeling Kon's own cum in Bart. But seeing the lad just as hard, Kon got down on the soft grass and swallowed Bart's cock while Tim slid in and out of the boy, lubricated by Kon's cum.

"Kon…!" Bart gasped. "I'm gonna cum… Kon!"

"But with those words Tim ground deep into the lad, shooting his load deep into him, letting the spurts of cum slap into Bart's prostate, as the skinny speedster made moaning sounds of pleasure while he pumped his second load down Kon's throat.

Kon laid Bart gently down on the grass and bundled up a corner of the picnic blanket and settled it under Bart's bright red and exhausted.

"We love you Bart…" Both the older heroes said at almost the same time. Kon still had his box-cut bathing suit on, around his knees, but his boyfriend and their little playmate were both naked as jaybirds. The taller and stronger Kon wrapped the youth in his strong arms while Tim laid on his side and spooned their playful friend… and shared a long nap in the meadow.


End file.
